rival
by Canace Panther
Summary: he's ignored her since she was four and she loathes him for it. what will happen when they're thrown together?
1. open hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Bruce Wayne (wish I did), or any of the other characters from the series. 

(A/N): I had two wild ideas for an only-daughter story for BW so the only way I'll know if anyone likes one over the other is if people review. Thanx! 

Abby walked into the apartment, all she needed was to drop off her bag, grab her jacket and then she was gone. "Abbrielle?" She heard walking past the living room. Abby groaned, she didn't want to deal with her mom, not now, she was having a good day. "What?" She called doubling back. In the living room was her mother and another man. The guy was tall and dark, he looked a little familiar to her. His high ranked suit made her want to vomit, he looked like a lawyer. 

"Abbrielle this is your father," Abby's mom said. 

There was a minute for shock then she redirected her attention to her mother; "I'll be back by two." With that she went to her room dropping off her bag and pulling her coat on. 

"Bluebird," her mom said sweetly; "Please go talk to him. He came all this way, and besides he is your father." 

"What would I have to say to him? He's a genetic donor not a father," Abby said. 

"Please," her mother begged taking her hand. 

"Alright," Abby gave in, "Five minutes. I can't believe I'm doing this." She walked into the living room and plopped down on the opposite couch from her father, she hoped that he noticed they were doing perfectly fine without him. They looked at each other for the longest time; "What do you want?" She finally asked. 

"To see you," he responded but Abby rolls her eyes at him. "I've been wondering what you were up to since you stopped writing." 

Abby ran her fingers through her hair glancing at the clock; "I stopped writing six years ago. You never responded." 

"It didn't mean that I didn't read them," he shot back. 

"Listen Mr. Wayne, I told my mom I would sit here for five minutes and make small talk, but if you aren't careful you're going to find out the truth. Which I don't think you can handle." 

"And what is the truth?" 

"That I do not like you, if I hated people you would be at the top of my list. I'm going to be seventeen soon, the last time I talked to you in person I was four. Do you think you can just waltz in here after almost thirteen years?" 

"I've been a little busy Abbrielle," he responds; "My work..." 

"You went to Paris for three months when I was eight, Mexico when I was ten, Japan almost five years ago, and the UK two years ago; all of them were vacations. You could have come here for a day," she spat narrowing her eyes; "and don't tell me you don't have the money for the plane ticket." 

Bruce leaned back not saying anything but broke the silence a few minutes later; "You can go now." 

"Thank you," she said then ran out slamming the door. 

"That went well Bruce;" Abby's mother said entering the room; "I thought you were a negotiator." 

"It's hard to negotiate with a side that already has a firm idea, Hannah," he responds. 

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to back out," she whispered; "This would be one of Abby's better days." 

"I don't back out when I'm needed," he responds. 

"Thank you Bruce," she responded; "Abby will be upset when she finds out I'm sending her away." 

"Have you told her what you've been going through?" He asks. 

"I didn't want to worry her. If things don't go well then she will at least be eased into the new life," Hannah laughed; "Maybe she'll like it so much she won't want to leave." 

Bruce nodded, she was trying to hide what was really going on; "You'll make it Hannah." 

"I was never as strong as you, Bruce. We need to worry about Abbrielle though, she might believe she is an adult but she's still a child. She needs someone to look out for her." 


	2. school and fists

Disclaimer: once again *sighs* I DON'T OWN BRUCE WAYNE! 

Abby sank into her chair in Government class, it had been a long night. If anyone ever found out that she had been the 'small karate guy' who had taken out five gang members near main street she doubted that she would be invited to another party. 'The guys deserved it,' she told herself, they had attack two kids. This would be the last time, but every time she said that it never turned out to be the last time. 

"Miss Wayne?" The teacher who wore a bad toupee said also known as Mr. Mudd; "would you happen to know who the youngest billionaire in business was at the age of 12?" 

Abby groaned; "No sir I don't," it was an obvious lie. 

"Miss Wayne I believe you of all people should know, who knows you might be related to him. Do you know now Miss Wayne?" 

"Yes sir, I know." 

"And who is it Miss Wayne?" 

"The same man that we talk about everyday, then same man who has a plaque in the library, the same man who owns this school, Bruce Wayne." 

"And why do we discuss Mr. Wayne everyday?" The teacher asked from him podium. 

"Because he signs your check," ninety-nine percent of the class broke into laughter. The school was a black majority and they excepted her for standing up to the teachers everyday. 

"Quiet down class!" He demanded; "Miss Wayne!" Just then there was a knock on the door Mr. Mudd went to investigate, Abby turned around and talked with friends until the teacher came back; "Miss Wayne, your father is hear to collect you for the afternoon." 

Mr. Mudd looked shaken up; "He's here?" She faltered. 

"He's waiting for you in the hall," he responded. 'Shit,' Mudd saw her donor, 'all the teachers will know by the end of school.' Abby trudged to the hall to find Bruce Wayne standing in the middle of the intercity high school, in a high ranked suit displaying his wealth to the world. 

"Why are you here?" She grumbled walking over to him. 

"I'm here to pick you up," he said; "I thought you would like a ride home." 

"I'd rather walk," she said going past him. 

"I need to talk to you Abbrielle," he said. 

"No thanks," she responded leaving the school. 

Five minutes later Abby was walking down the street; "Abbrielle," Bruce's voice came from a black car he pulled out in front of her as she crossed an alley. "Get in the car," he says. She walked over opening the door getting inside, Bruce reversed out of the alley driving down the road. "Abbrielle," he said; "We need to talk." 

"Your not driving towards the apartment," she said bitterly. 

"I thought we would take the scenic route," he said. With that Abby gripped the door handle; "Does my driving frighten you?" 

"I'm preventing my right hook from connecting with your jaw," she said slowly. 

Bruce took in a small breath; "I don't believe my news will improve your mood." 

"Nothing you could say would ever improve my mood except good-bye." 

"Well I will be saying that at the end of our discussion," he kept his eye on the road; "You need to stop with this childish display, I am your father I want some respect." 

"Do unto others as they would do unto you," she said; "I only respect people who deserve it. You've never respected me." 

"I'm your father I deserve it." 

"And I'm your," her voice was raised and had gotten heated but she brought it back down; "daughter." With that she looked out the window not wanting to look at him any longer. 

"Hannah and I have decided that it would be good for you to stay at the manor for the summer," Bruce said as they started to park the car. Abby gave no sign that he said anything until he was parked when she ran from the car at light speed. 

When Bruce entered he just saw Abbrielle's door slam shut; "did you tell her?" Hannah asked from the living room. 

"I did," Bruce said sitting in a chair. 

"You got underneath her skin then," Hannah said, "she spun around in furry, threw down her coat then slammed her door, that's the 'I-know-he-was-right-but I-don't-want-to-admit-it,' act," Hannah smiled; "Has she threatened to hit you yet?" Bruce nodded; "Your getting close Bruce, it may not seem like it but you are. Once she lets you in, it's all down hill, the worst thing you can do though is betray her," she told him. 

"Why is she like this?" 

Hannah put her coffee down; "Bruce I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but you need to know. She's acting this way because she loves you so much." Bruce didn't understand so she started again; "When she started writing to you when she was five she would run home everyday to see if you had written to her. She did it until two years ago, everyday though she tried to make it look like she didn't. Bruce she tried everything sucking up, being a 'yes' man at school, being brave, getting in trouble with the cops, she wanted attention." 

"Why didn't you ever call me?" 

"It seems like every time I was going to we heard about some crime wave in Gothum and then our problems seemed insignificant. Besides I'm not going to order you to talk to your daughter." 

Bruce soaked it all in; "I have plane ticket reservations for the last week in May for her, a straight flight." 

"You do know school doesn't end until the first week of June?" 

"So what can the teachers teach her in one week that would be so important?" He smiled. 

"I can't argue with people who are more intelligent then me," she smiled. 


	3. GO APOLOGIES!

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Bruce Wayne or any of his spunky friends. 

(A/N): since both of my children storys seemed to have sparked an e-mail craziness I guess I'll keep going with both until people get tired of one of them or I get the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK! 

After three hours on a plane Abby walked into Gothum international airport. She had seriously considered hiding in the overhead bin so she could just go back and not send the whole summer with this annoying pig of a man who just happened to share her DNA. 

She made a face at her mother earlier that day as she went over the instructions on finding a Mr. Pennyworth. 'You just go down the escalator and take a right. Mr. Pennyworth will probably already have your bags and then you just do as he says, ok?' She hadn't even responded to the usual 'I love you' good-byes, just picked up her bag harshly and walked onto the plane without a word. 

"Miss? Are you lost?" Someone asked her when she realized she hadn't moved more than a few feet after she exited the gate. 

"Peachy," she snapped heading for the escalator. 'Welcome to Gothum,' was flashing on the opposite wall in red neon making Abby want to run for the high country. Once she exited the escalator she took the right and dropped her bag on the ground leaning against the corner so she could see out over all of the baggage claim. Almost immediately she spotted an older man in a top hat and full suit walking towards her, he looked british. 

"Hello Miss Abbrielle my name is Alfred," he smiled at her. 

"It's just Abby," she said picking up her bag. 

"Funny," he said in a serious voice; "you don't look like a church to me. Would you be opposed to Abbrielle? It is such a lovely name after all." 

"Sure Alfred," you couldn't help but grin at him 

Abby got into the back seat of the wide BMW as Alfred got behind the wheel. Putting her backpack down she found a pizza box with a medium ham pizza. "It is in my opinion that airline food is not acceptable for young ladies. I picked up something that I thought you would find more enjoyable." 

"Thank you," she smiled before taking a piece of pizza, her favorite pizza. 

Abby was amazed as Alfred carried two of her suitcases to the third floor of the house. She trudged along after him carrying her backpack and duffle bag. "If you need anything my rooms are near the lounge on this floor." 

"Thank you Alfred," she smiles. He bows a bit and leaves; 'let's look around,' she thought. Opening a bag she pulled out her favorite sweatshirt and exchanged the jacket she wore for it. Abby wanted to explore the house before Bruce came home, so when he did she would be fast asleep. 

Abbrielle found a few rooms she could see herself spending time in. A library with books to the ceiling and two levels, each had a Victorian ladder that was there. She could see herself relaxing outside taking in the sun or in the pool room doing laps. There was also a lounge on every floor with TV's and surround sound. 

Then she found the gym. The room was huge with a court for basketball, weight room and gymnastic area. Abby went to the gymnast area and lovingly touched the equipment. A high horse, a mushroom, rings, mat and high bars. 

Glancing around she didn't see anyone so she took to the bars. No chalk, not today, she wanted to feel the bars. She practiced every thing she had learned perfecting it. She had the rhythm of the bars now and did it with ease; closing her eyes she turned and twisted on the bars. She did a triple twister from the high bar and landed perfectly. 

"Cool!" 

Abby turned to find a boy maybe thirteen standing near the door. She pulled her hair back again; "Who are you?" 

"Tim Drake, I live here. Alfred told me to come get you." 

She bit her lip; "how long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough, how can you do that with your eyes closed?" 

"Practice," she smiled as they walked down the hall. 

Alfred had a snack waiting in the downstairs lounge for them. Tim appeared an average kid, he ate his snack as he finished his homework and watched TV. He was Bruce's adopted son, she couldn't hate the kid but she envied him and she hated 'him' more now. The kid watched cartoons as Abby read a copy of Thomas Moore's 'Utopia.' 

Suddenly the TV flipped to the news; "Breaking news, Two Face has the second bank of Gothum held hostage." Tim looks at me; "Bruce has all the TV's on this type of thing. Anytime a breaking story happens it changes the channel. I should probably go do my laundry." With that short and hurried explanation Tim darts from the room. 

'Odd,' she thought then went to the kitchen and washed her own dishes to Alfred's dismay. It was ten when Abby finally unpacked; 'he must have forgotten me again,' she thought as she climbed into bed and turned off the light. 

A week later Abby had gotten into a routine; up at nine, laps in the pool till eleven, read for a few hours in the library, lunch with Alfred in the kitchen at twelve thirty. Then work in the gymnastic center till Tim came to get her at four, watch TV or read with Tim, the TV changes to the news and he darts off. Then Alfred polishes the silver as she set the table, they cook dinner then she retreats to her room. She had been tamed and every night Alfred says, 'Perhaps you will see him tomorrow.' 

Abby didn't really care, tonight she was going out and if anyone tried to stop her she would plow them over. She left through the front door, taking a lock pick with her, and simply left... 

"We're coming home Alfred," Bruce said into his intercom. "I hate to tell you this sir, but it appears Abbrielle has left," Alfred replied. 

"When?" 

"About two hours ago sir," he spoke; "I am dreadfully sorry, I didn't even see her leave." 

"Don't worry about it," Bruce said. 

"Do we go find her?" Tim asked. 

"No, you go home," Bruce told him; "I'll find Abbrielle." 

Abby had hit three clubs by one and had met a boy named Tom. Tom had been drinking but he could make-out fairly well so she didn't mind. They stumbled into the alley she would find him a cab tonight and send him home. "Come on Tommy time to go home," but he kept kissing her and she eventually pushed him off. 

"Holy shit!" He said as he looked down the dark alley. 

"Beat it," a voice came. 

"Bye," he said leaving the alley. 

"Coward," Abby breathed then turned to find who the speaker was. The dark knight stood there; "Can I help you?" 

"I'm taking you home, your father's worried," he spoke. 

"I'm amazed he even remembered I was there. Alfred must have said something," she said as Batman wrapped an arm around her waist deploying his gapling hook and soaring away from the club. 

"Why?" He asks as Abby sits in the car next to him. 

"What?" She says looking at him. 

"Why do you hate your father?" 

"I don't hate anyone, but he ignored me for most of my life and so I really don't care what he thinks of me, he doesn't know me. Why should I care if he never did?" The last was simply a mutter but Bruce heard it. No one said anything after that, Abby went into the manor and to her room. 

The next day Alfred took Abby to B16 an extremely fancy restaurant. "Your father should be here soon," he tells her, "go in and ask for your father's table. I'll see you this afternoon." With those words Alfred sped away. 

Abby straightened her dress then walked into the up scale restaurant. The head waiter gave her a once over before seating her at 'Mr. Wayne's table.' There were several couples talking and when she sat down, it obvious gave them more to talk about, she was meeting Bruce Wayne? 'God,' she thought, 'they must think I'm his little underage love puppet.' 

Amazingly she was only left waiting until she was halfway through her first drink. Bruce came in and gracefully sat down opening his menu as if he had been there the whole time; "ready to order?" He asked her as a waitress came around with his drink. The bastard didn't even have to order it; she ended up with chicken cordon blue and he got 'his usual.' 

They ate in silence, his usual turned out to be the exact same as hers. 'Copy cat,' she thought, 'or was she copying him?' 

"Would you like a desert?" He asked when the plates were being cleared. She shook her head and the bill was brought. 

They had left the restaurant and were now wandering around the park; "What do you want?" She finally blurted out. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You suddenly show up, tell me I have to come stay at the manor and now you're trying to act as if we've been good pals my whole life. Taking me out to dinner and stuff." 

"I know I've been a little absent in your life Abbrielle." 

"The word is abandonment," she said. 

"You seem to be your happy cheery self today," he said trying to keep it light. 

"It's your fault," she spat; "I was having a good time until you sent out your robo trooper to hunt me down. And then you try and make up for your clumsiness by making me go to a place where it is mandatory for a woman to trap her feet in cages." 

"I was not trying to make up for sending Batman after you, he is a friend and did it willingly. As for lunch today B16 has the best chicken cordon blue in Gothum and according to your mother you like that dish very much. Come on," he snapped. 

"Where are we going?" She asked a little upset but followed. 

Ten minutes later Bruce sat next to Abbrielle as she put the socks and new shoes he had bought her on. "My feet thank you," she grumbled. 

"Your welcome," Bruce said slurping a cola on the park bench. Abby would of laughed if she didn't hate him so much; Bruce Wayne was slouching, angry, and she wanted some of that drink but she wasn't going to ask for any, not even if he offered. "I want you in your room by ten, and if you go out you have to ask first." 

"Bull shit," she hissed; "you have no right to give me such rules only a parent does." 

"I am your father, Abbrielle," he responded, giving her the stare of death; "weather you like it or not." 

She turned her whole body towards him this time; "to be a father you would of had to be more involved than just twice in my life, and giving mom money for school doesn't count; you're simply a sperm donor. Secondly mom doesn't even put such a strict rule on me, it's not the nineteen fifties. I tell you if I'm going out, or correction I tell Alfred. Then if I stay out past midnight I have to call before, and tell you which club and when I'll be home. Get over it Wayne in less than a year and a half I will be an adult to the government, and this incident will be a happily forgotten memory, as you already are." He was balling his fists as she said those words, she stood before him bending down so she was only two feet from his face. "You want to hit me Bruce? Go ahead it would finally end it," she tempted. 

Bruce looked behind her making his face calm; "Alfred's here." 

She turned walking away. 

Bruce was in a bad mood Tim noticed as the Dark Knight finished typing. They weren't going out tonight he had a fancy dinner or something, but he was angry and Tim was glad he wasn't allowed to go to the dinner. Bruce hadn't been this mad since Dick spat in his face then punched him with all his might, that was only three weeks before Dick left. What in god's name did Abby do? 

Going upstairs he found her watching a movie and placed himself in front of the television; "what did you do to Bruce?" 

She was annoyed by him already, "I didn't do anything to Mr. Wayne. Now move Tim." 

"No, Bruce is madder than hell, I don't know what you did but go apologies before he goes to the state dinner and kills someone!" 

"Number one I didn't do anything, number two it's not a state dinner it's a company dinner, and number three he's not going to kill anyone or he wouldn't be able to get the business deal he wanted!" She yelled; "now move." 

"GO APOLOGIES!" Tim commanded. 

Abby shook her head standing up and walking into Bruce's bedroom where he was just starting to put his vest on. He eyed her suspiciously but noted Tim walking past a few times followed by Alfred, she went to his dresser picking up the cufflinks and bow tie smiling sweetly at him. "Is there something you wish to discuss?" He asked, 'damn, Tim had probably picked up on his bad mood.' 

"Tim, the poor kid, seems to think I need to apologies to you," she told him putting the cufflinks on. 

"And?" 

"I don't, I'm not sorry for a thing I said, so why should I apologies?" She said pulling up his shirt collar so she could slip the tie around his neck. "I'm just acting so the kid doesn't pop a blood vessel." 

"Abbrielle," he started but was silenced by a deadly look. After pausing he continued; "I can't change the past. But you have to at least give me a chance." 

She smiled up at him kissing his cheek; "no," then walked off. 


	4. 416

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Bruce Wayne. Just go and ruin my day why don't you! lol 

Abby sat in her room, no correction the room she was using in Bruce Wayne's house, reading a magazine as Tim came in after getting home from school. "Hey! Are you sick or something?" 

"No, I just didn't feel like watching television today," she smiled as he started jumping on her bed forcing her to stop reading since she was laying on the bed also. "All right that's it," she said and grabbed him starting to tickle him; Tim laughed uncontrollably and Abby found herself laughing to. "Say uncle!" She laughed at him as he tried to wiggle free. 

"Never!" He laughed swinging a punch at her. 

"Whoa there tiger!" She said getting a better hold on him and tickling like crazy; "say uncle!" 

"All right, all right! Uncle!" Tim gasped for air. Abby shook her head getting off of him as she saw a shadow move away from the door. She wondered what it was but didn't say anything to Tim about it. "Abby? Come on Abby! It was my last day today! I can stay up as late as I want!" The boy said smiling from ear to ear. 

"You're not excited at all, are you Tim?" She smiled. 

Tim stuck out his tongue as he got off the bed; "Abby please, come on I want to do something." 

She shook her head standing; "well technically you'll be a freshman next year and I'll be a senior so how about we try a swirly?" 

"Only if I get to give it," he smiled devilishly. 

"All right, how about I take you to that teen club downtown what's it called? 416," she asked. 

"416? You want to go to 416!" He smiled; "this is great." He smiled jumping around and then ran to his room. 

Abby smiled to herself as she pulled out her bag putting on her tight black low-riders and a tight lacey red top where the sleeves were slashed to the shoulders. She applied sparkly red make-up and some lip gloss; "Are you ready Tim?" 

"Which tie should I wear?" He asked coming into her room with a white shirt and dress pants on. 

"No, no, no," she told him; "follow me." They walked backed to his room and Abby threw open his closet pulling out a pair of charcoal pants which were less formal, a deep blue tee which was tight fitting, a high ranked black belt and a pair of comfortable leather shoes. "Now I'll be down stairs picking out a car. Come down when your ready," she told him as she headed for the kitchen. 

Alfred smiled as she entered; "miss Abbrielle what would you like for dinner?" 

"Well, I promised I would take out Tim to this new dance place so we won't be here for dinner," she told him. 

"Why could it not be tomorrow night?" Alfred asked frowning. 

"Please Alfred," she begged; "he's up stairs right now getting dressed. I would of asked if I thought you had any objections, please Alfred." 

"All right miss," he sighed; "I will leave a pizza for you in the oven." 

"Thank you Alfred," she cried running over and hugging him. 

He gently patted her on the back; "will you be needing me to drive you?" 

"No Alfred, I'm just going to drive us," she smiled. 

"You've never driven in Gothum before, are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked concerned. 

"I'll manage," she smiled as she left for the garage. 

"I'm sorry sir," Alfred said as the door from the dinning room opened. 

Bruce forced a smile; "I shouldn't have expected anything. I'll be down in the cave for the rest of the night." He said before leaving for his hide away. 

"Hey Tim, come here!" Abby called from the juice bar. Tim pulled himself away from two girls who where sandwhiching him. "Enjoying yourself?" She smiled as her drink got there. 

"They want me to go home with them," he said as a juice waas placed in front of him. 

"Did you tell them how old you are?" She smiled devilishly. 

"Yes," he shivered; "they said they wanted to 'break me in.' I want to get out of here." 

"Alright," Abby laughed; "you could of just told them I was your date." As she grabbed the keys to the motorcycle they had ridden and started for the door. 

"Hey sweety, I thought you would come home with me?" A voice said as they got to the bike. The tall blond grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in; "come on sweets, we could have a good time." 

"Let her go!" Tim said taking a fighting stand. 

"Get out junior," the blond snapped. 

"Hey I thought we were talking," Abby cooed to the blond and he smiled down at her rubbing her back. He ran his fingers up her back and touched the sleeves that were really slits; "do you like to play ruff?" 

She punched him hard as he ripped off her left sleeve; "yeah I do." 

He held his nose as blood came through his fingers; "you bitch!" 

Abby smiled; "sorry I don't like blonds. And no I'm not, only a bitch would even think about sleeping with a slime-ball like you." 

The blond whistled down the alley and five more appeared, ready and on bikes. "Still want to say no?" He smiled evilly. 

"Tim get on the bike," she commanded glaring at the blond. Jumping on the bike she revved the engine and took off. 

"Abby they aren't going to give up that easy," Tim told her as they whipped around the corner. 

She heard them come around the corner; "hold on," she warned as she opened up the engine on the bike. She went towards the bridge that went across the harbor. "Pull the switch Tim!" She commanded and she was so forceful he did as he was told. Tim was about to ask what he just did but noticed when he looked back the bridge was going up as they drove on. "How much do you weigh Tim?" 

"One forty five," he called as the wind whipped past; he looked back to see a few of the punks had enough courage to chase them up the bridge. He turned back just as the bike left the left side of the bridge; "holy shit," he breathed. 

She slowed the engine and five heart-stopping seconds later they landed safely on the other side. Abby moved around the gates and truned the motorcycle so she could see if any had made it across, none had. She sped away again and didn't stop until they were on top of the hill which over looked the Wayne estate. Tim jumped off as she slowly slid off of the cycle. "That was awesome Abby!" He cried. 

In one swift movement she acted just like her father hovering over him; "you are not to tell anyone about this, understood?" 

"But Abby-" 

"Understood?" 

"Yes," he said. 'If they only knew how much they were alike,' he thought to himself. 

"Come on," she said jumping back on the bike; "Alfred's got pizza waiting." 


End file.
